


White Flag

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Kissing, Sexy Times, Tumblr Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellamy and Clarke make a bet about who can go the longest without kissing the other (canonverse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag

Clarke glared at Bellamy from across the yard, wishing he would use a goddamn fork instead of his fingers to eat. It’s not like they didn’t have plenty of utensils after raiding the Mountain, and he had never had a problem using them before. He drew each bite out more and more slowly, increasingly drawing her attention to his mouth. From the way his lips curved up every time he slowly brought a piece of roasted deer meat to his mouth, pointedly not looking at her, he knew exactly what he was doing.

This stupid bet was going to drive her insane. Okay, so maybe she shouldn’t have snapped at him about waking her up for some early morning sex before his guard shift, but he shouldn’t have retaliated by bringing up her morning breath. Somehow, several minutes of hissed shouting later, she and Bellamy had somehow locked themselves into this torturous competition to see who could go the longest without kissing the other. The first few days had been easy, because they had still been angry. As the week came to a close, however, and their responsibilities forced them to soften towards each other again, not kissing him just seemed so unnatural. Also, neither of them trusted themselves to try anything else in the absence of kissing, and that was getting very wearing. Though her needs were bordering on dire now at the end of week two, there was a better chance of Jaha being chancellor again than her being the one to lose this bet.

Even so, Bellamy was using every opportunity to tease her, pushing her farther towards the edge of contemplating giving in. Tonight’s thing with the meat was just the latest effort on his part, and it was working too well for her comfort. Every time he rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip, wiping away the grease, Clarke felt her cheeks grow hotter, knowing how the texture would feel, craving it pressed to her own mouth, or skin, or—

Raven snorting startled Clarke out of her frustrated reverie. She flicked a glance at the mechanic, who was looking at her with raised eyebrows and a barely suppressed smug smile.

“He’s good.”

“Shut up,” Clarke muttered, turning back to her own food, which was now lukewarm.

“I have supplies riding on this bet you know,” Raven commented nonchalantly, glancing over at Wick who was sitting next to Bellamy and looking delightedly at Clarke as she continued to glower at their group. “Wick is going to be insufferable if Bellamy wins, so you need to get a grip. Better yet, find a way to go on the offensive. Break him before he breaks you.”

“He is not going to break me,” Clarke announced loudly, wincing when people looked over in interest at her outburst.

Raven just laughed, shaking her head. “He’s already halfway there!”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Clarke said, setting her plate aside before rising from her seat by their fire to saunter over to Bellamy.

When he finally acknowledged her approach, he gave her an innocent smile, but she saw past the façade to the triumph and humor underneath. Keeping her own expression in check, she walked to stand behind him, leaning her thigh against the side of his back. As she greeted Wick, and Monty, she casually rested her hand across the nape of Bellamy’s neck, then slid it across his shoulder and down until it rested almost over his heart. She continued talking to the other boys, all the while circling her fingers across his upper chest. Her voice rose a pitch higher in amusement when she felt Bellamy grow more and more tense at her contact. Just as she guessed he was about to pull away, she leaned down until her mouth was level with his ear. Brushing a curl behind his ear, she paused before speaking, letting her warm proximity weigh on him.

“I’m feeling kind of tired, so I’m going to head into bed early. I’ll probably be asleep when you come in, so be quiet, yeah?”

Bellamy jerked a single nod in acknowledgement, and it was all Clarke could do not to laugh as she saw him suppress a shiver. As a final parting shot, she nuzzled her nose into the hair above his ear before leaving, not removing her hand from his shoulder until the very last movement. Walking away, she finally broke into a smile when she heard Wick and Monty burst into laughter and Bellamy cursing at them to shut the hell up.

She didn’t stop smiling the entire way back to their tent, even chuckling to herself as she began to undress for bed. Recalling the feel of his muscles tensing under her touch was apparently very distracting, however, because she shrieked in surprise when strong arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her back into solid, familiar heat.

“This is so stupid,” Bellamy murmured into her hair, his warm breath seeping into the back of her neck, and this time she was the one shivering.

“Then just give in,” Clarke teased, a bit breathless because he was so close.

“You give in,” he muttered back sullenly, fingers working their way under the waistband of her pants.

“Well,” Clarke said, her brain racing to find a solution before the tantalizing feel of his calloused fingertips on her hipbones caused her to surrender completely. “I may have a compromise.”

Humming in interest, Bellamy prompted, “Which is?”

“Seeing how your problem was with my morning breath—,” she paused, pinching his arm as he began to interrupt her in protest. “—we can still not kiss each other on the mouth, but other places, well, those could be fair game.”

He laughed loudly, squeezing her sides as she tried to pull away in disgruntlement at his reaction.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t say it was a bad idea,” he finally admitted between chuckles. “It was just the way you said it. Very cute.”

“Either you’re in, or you’re out. You have three seconds to decide,” Clarke muttered, still unamused by his apparent nonchalance at their situation. Realizing he might need a little encouragement, she fidgeted in place, smiling when she heard him released a quiet groan at the friction she was creating between them.

“Done,” he blurted out, then pressed a searing kiss to the skin where her neck met her shoulder. Clarke nearly moaned at the heat, heartbeat stuttering when he ran his nose up her neck and then brushed his lips against the soft spot behind her ear.

“All week you’ve been driving me crazy,” he whispered unsteadily as she gripped his wrists tightly.

“Ditto,” she breathed back and turned in his arms to face him. After pressing a long kiss to his chest, she quickly ran her hands under his shirt and pulled it off of him, bringing her mouth to his sternum again. As she broke away, Bellamy bent down, kissing her neck again as he walked her back towards the bed. They fell in a messy, heated tangle, mouths searching for any patch of skin that they could reach. For each of them in turn, lips ran down chests and stomachs, and the sounds of kissing were drowned out by heady moans as they prepped each other for what they had really been missing the past two weeks.

Somehow, in the middle of all of it, their mouths met, and as Clarke felt her pleasure rise, and then fall, she realized she didn’t quite care about the bet at all anymore. With the way Bellamy was trembling over her, still caressing her lips with his own even though they were both out of breath by now, she guessed he didn’t either. She smiled mid-kiss at the thought, and he chuckled in response briefly before pulling away from her mouth and rolling off of her.

“Call it a draw?” Clarke murmured as she tried to catch her breath.

Bellamy stirred lazily beside her, reaching over to cup her cheek with his large hand. Brown eyes dancing in amusement and intense want, he whispered fair enough before capturing her lips in a demanding kiss that had Clarke wrapping herself around him again and thinking how, yet again, her aptitude for diplomacy was paying off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
